


Cuddles

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan enjoy some snuggling on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

You and Ryan snuggle on the couch together. 

He’s lying on his back, one arm cushioning his head while the other rests on your waist. You are draped over him, your cheek resting on his chest and your legs tangled with his.

He pulls the blanket hanging on the couch down over both of you. Work was tiring as usual and you’re glad to be home, snuggling on the couch with your boyfriend. His chest is rising and falling steadily and it soothes you. The hand on your waist moves up to gently stroke your hair. You instantly melt at the touch and snuggle closer.

“If you were a cat, I feel like you’d be purring,” Ryan says with a soft chuckle.

You respond by hugging him tighter, “I totally would.”

“What do you want to do tonight?” Ryan asks, pushing your hair away from your face so he can see you clearly.

You shrug. “Can’t we just stay here and cuddle?” you suggest. “Maybe make out a little.”

Ryan gives you a large grin. “Sounds amazing to me,” he says. He nuzzles his face into your hair and lets out a content sigh. “How was work?”

“Meh.”

Ryan chuckles. “So eloquent.”

You smirk and lightly dig your fingers into his side. He lets out a strangled giggle as he jumps. He bats your hand away. “It was mostly just busy,” you elaborate. “Don’t have a chance to rest really. You?”

“Same,” Ryan says, shifting on the couch a bit to get a little more comfortable. “Recorded a shit ton. It’s all a blur.”

You make a noise of annoyance. “We need a vacation,” you tell him.

“Well, I do have my vacation days still,” Ryan points out.

You think on your year and realize you also still have your vacation days. “So do I.”

You look up at Ryan and he’s staring at you excitedly. “Let’s plan something then,” he says. “I think we’ve both earned some away time.”

“Where would we go?” you ask.

Ryan’s quiet for a moment as he thinks. “I kind of would like to see snow,” he admits.

You wrinkle your nose. “Snow?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says, pulling you up so you’re face-to-face. “Think about it. You and me, snowy cabin in the woods…just the two of us…”

“Until the axe murderer kidnaps us and drags us away to his lair,” you finish. “And I’m forced to try to escape after he kills you and tries to make me his creepy bride.”

Ryan’s rumbling laugh shakes you. “That is oddly specific.”

“I’ve seen plenty of horror movies to know where this goes,” you say.

“What if the axe murderer wants me for his creepy spouse?” Ryan asks. 

It’s your turn to laugh. “Well then I hope you two are very happy together,” you tell him. “Make sure you bury me in a nice spot.”

“I’ll give a speech,” he says. “Something nice with imagery. And I’ll think of you fondly when me and my new partner hunt the locals.”

You both are cracking up now and you when you catch your breath you manage to say, “This conversation derailed a little.”

“Just slightly,” Ryan agrees. “But I’m serious. We should take a vacation together, and soon.”

You ponder his suggestion for a few moments, resting your cheek against his chest again. Getting away from Austin does seem nice. When you get into a routine, it’s very hard to break it. But that doesn’t mean you don’t want the change. It would be amazing. It has been years since you had a proper vacation. And being alone with Ryan for a few days sounds like the best idea in the world right now.

“You really want to do the cabin thing?” you ask, looking up at him again.

Ryan nods and an excited smile crosses his face. “I think it’ll be fun,” he says. “And it’ll be a complete change of scenery, which we both desperately need.”

You sigh heavily before giving him a smile. You’re not one for snow, but he’s so excited you can’t help but go along. “Alright, let’s do it,” you tell him. “Any excuse for the two of us to be alone together sounds good to me.”

“Awesome,” Ryan says, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “I’ll talk to Geoff.”

“Wow, our first actual vacation together,” you realize. “How ‘adult’.”

Ryan rolls his eyes at you lovingly. “Hate to break it to you, but we’ve been adults for some time,” he says.

You give a fake gasp of surprise. “We are?” you ask. “How long have you known?”

“Awhile now,” Ryan says with a small nod and a fake sorrowful look. “Sorry to spring it on you like that.”

You chuckle and lean up to give him a short kiss. A thought crosses your mind and your smile falters for a moment. “You wouldn’t happen to have ulterior motives for this trip, would you?”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, making you glare at him. He knows what that does to you, but you won’t let it distract you. “Like what?”

Your glare deepens. “You know what,” you tell him. “Don’t play coy with me.”

“If you’re suggesting my reasoning for luring you to a beautiful cabin in the snowy woods is to propose,” Ryan says, causing your heart to do a weird double-beat thing you’ve never felt before. “You are very smart because that would be the perfect place and I don’t know why I didn’t think of it.”

He looks genuinely annoyed at himself and it makes you laugh a little. “It does seem like it would be a missed opportunity,” you tell him.

Ryan gives you a curious look. “Would it?”

You feel yourself blushing and you try to avoid his intense gaze. “Maybe,” you say, suddenly shy from being put on the spot. His hand comes up to rest on your cheek however and he forces you to look at him. “If I did would you be okay with it now?”

You drop your gaze, but he gently strokes your cheek, forcing you to look at him again. “Maybe,” you say softly.

“Maybe?”

You can feel your confidence fading and you jerk away, “What does it matter? You weren’t going to. I just was wondering if I needed to prepare myself.” You sit up slightly.

Ryan follows your movements and you’re both sitting facing each other. “Well, it matters to me,” he says. “If you think you’re ready for the question, I’d like to know.”

You don’t look away this time. Instead you consider what he’s asking, before you consider your own thoughts on the topic. The more you think about the future, the more you’re sure he’s a part of it. You can’t even fathom an outcome where he isn’t. You love him and he loves you. Like he told you before, that’s all the should matter.

He is patiently silent, mouth closed in a tight line as he gives you time to respond.

“I…feel…” you say, choosing your words carefully. “That if you do want to…propose…” You stumble over the word a little as it sounds foreign on your tongue. “...I’m ready for that.”

He doesn’t say anything or really react. He studies your face carefully and you wonder if he thinks you’re just saying this for his benefit. You lean forward and place a tender kiss on his lips. That seems to snap him out of whatever trance he’s in. His hand grips the back of your neck as he deepens the kiss. You climb onto his lap and your tongue prods his lips questioningly. He lets out a soft moan and grants you access.

By the time you pull away, you’re gasping for breath.

“Okay then…” you say panting.

He gives you a large smile. “More than okay,” he insists. His eyes glint mischievously. “Now I get to figure out how to surprise you.”

Your stomach does a small flip flop and you feel your blush getting worse. “Please don’t go through too much trouble,” you beg. “You know-”

“I know, I know,” Ryan assures you in a soothing voice. “I promise I won’t plan anything extravagant. But, you do deserve something special.”

You smile at his obvious enthusiasm. You can already see the wheels turning in his head. “I trust you,” you tell him, sliding your arms around his neck. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ryan says pulling you back down so you’re lying on the couch once more. “So much.”

His kiss is needy this time, but in an emotional way, not a physical one. He is kissing you because you’ve given him the one thing you’ve been scared to for months now. You feel ten times lighter and you can’t help the giggle that escapes as you kiss him back.     


End file.
